


Pet

by irocktheworld123, little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irocktheworld123/pseuds/irocktheworld123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: Merlin had known Arthur would have found out about his magic sooner or later, he had just thought that he had more time than this.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys...this has a lot of triggers ok? Like rape, attempt suicide, murder, etc. so read at your own risk! Please review and tell me what you think :3
> 
>  
> 
> (credit goes to Wind-up-Owl on deviant art.)(p.s. i know who the people really are btw)

Merlin had known Arthur would have found out about his magic sooner or later, he had just thought that he had more time than this.

Arthur paced back and forth about his room, eyes cold and distance and body hard and tight. Merlin felt fear begin to pool into the bottoms of his stomach, making his heart race and his hands clam up. The silence spread so thick between the two you could have sliced through it with a butter knife.

Arthur stops abruptly and faces Merlin suddenly making the magic user jump in his seat and grab hold the armrests tightly in reflex.

Arthur sighed before sitting beside his magical best friend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Merlin you’re my best friend, you should have trusted me!”

“I didn’t know how you’d react, what with Uther as your father and how he views those with magic. For all I know you could have turned me in without second thought.”

Arthur laughs softly ruffling his hair. 

“You’re an idiot you know that? Unfortunately the child you tried to help will be executed tomorrow. There’s nothing you or I can do. I’m so sorry Merlin, I know you tried your hardest but Uther caught him trying to escape so now the execution was pushed forward.”

Merlin slumped and tried to push back tears. “I just wanted to save him. He’s just a child! I..I..”

Arthur’s hand slowly moved up and down his back whispering “I know” and “I’m sorry”. 

 

The next morning Arthur paid a visit to his father. He wanted no part in the killing of a child regardless of magic or not.

“And why not?! You’ve always been there before, what’s changed your mind?”

“Father he is no older than 10. Even if he is a sorcerer he is still a child. “ he sighed and continued,  
“It is true that I have gone to all the executions but the killing of child...I just can not stomach the thought let alone sit a watch it happen. I’m sorry father I refuse to be a part of this.” At his final words he glanced back at Merlin.

Uther huffed and nearly rolled his eyes,

“So Be it. But In the future you are to be there regardless of age, gender, or crime. You are our prince, the people must see that we are serious about our cause. There can be no doubt left in the people’s minds. Do I make myself clear?” Uther’s voice seemed to boom across the room like the steady roar of a lion.

Arthur felt his shoulders straighten and his face harden on reflex and answered back with sting and clear voice.

“Yes father, As you wish.”

Arthur turned and left curtly, Merlin trailing after him.

Once they far enough away from the throne room Merlin hesitantly asked,

“Sire why did you do that?”

“Do what?” Arthur replied innocently.

“Why did you tell your father you weren’t going to join him this afternoon?”

“Because I knew how much you disliked the execution. As well as to keep you from doing anything stupid and giving yourself away.”

Merlin stumbled. “I wouldn’t! I’m not that stupid!”

Arthur just stared.

“Ok well I probably would have tried to do something, but nothing that would reveal myself!”

“Sure.....I will be going into town for most of the day so I will not needing your services. Why don’t you go finish your chores, then meet me in my chambers before the execution starts. They need to be cleaned.”

“But I cleaned them this morning!”

“Just do it MERlin!”

Merlin huffed and grumbled out a  
“fine” before quickly hurried to do as instructed.

Once Arthur was sure Merlin had lost himself in his chorus, he slipped away. Out of town and into the first outside the cities walls.

By the time Merlin had finished the knights were setting up the pyre. He quickly scrambled to the prince’s chambers making sure to shut and lock the door behind him.

Turning he sees Arthur with a small meal and a pitcher of wine with two goblets.

“What’s with the extra dinnerware?”

“What? Can’t a master spoil his servant?”

“No, cause that would be weird.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes and motioned to the table.

“You haven’t eaten all day right? I brought dinner from the kitchens. Contrary to popular opinion I do notice things.

“...Uh-huh...” 

Hesitantly he sits across the table as Arthur pours the wine and sets the food out.

Sitting at Arthur’s table felt foreign to him, with the larger leather and wood chairs and the large and smooth table. Merlin shook his head a bit to clear it. This was Arthur, there was nothing to be afraid of. So he picked his his fork and began eating. He took his goblet and tasted the dark liquid inside before scrunching up his face and the biter sweet and sour taste it had.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t like the taste...”

“Have you had wine before?”

 

Merlin shook his head before taking another hesitant sip. It wasn’t so bad on the second try, it made his face feel warm and his thrum with a strange energy. His head felt a little foggy but he dismissed that as just another side effect.

Suddenly Merlin could feel a low steady beat coming from outside pulse through the floor and walls and the shouts angry people screaming and yelling. He knew.

He knew what was about to take place. His gut twisted in agony as he tried to walk to the window but found that his legs wouldn’t work properly. Instead he ended up stumbling to the floor and crawling to the window.

His numb fingers struggled to get the thing to open and the steady beating rang louder and louder in his ears. His movements became more sloppy as desperation seeped into him like poison.

Unable to open the window he watched the blurry figures of knights lead the child to what must have looked like a massive pile of wood to the child.

He could see the people screaming at the boy, throwing fruit and spitting at the poor boy. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t sit and have dinner while a child just like him burnt at the stake for absolutely no logical reason.

Merlin’s breathing became more frenetic as he tried to open the lock. A sob stuck hard in his chest as he now slammed his body against the window in hopes of breaking it and rushing to help. To save.

Without warning arms wrapped around his torso pulling him away from the scene outside.He tried to fight whatever had him restricted but they were stronger and Merlin quickly had no choice but to give up and let the prince pull him away.  

Arthur leaned in and whispered

“Don't fret precious I'm here. Step away from the window and Go back to sleep.”

Merlin still resisted and tried screaming again, reaching out for the window. He can see the boy crying out to his mother as uther signals for the fire. He sees the boys mother being restrained by the knights as she too is screaming for her baby boy that is about to be consumed by flames.

The executioner nods to the king before setting the pyre ablaze. The silence was almost and horrible as the horrid scream that came next. Looking back Arthur could have sworn that Merlin traded bodies with the boys cause Merlin’s face contorted into something nasty and his scream could have matched the boys outside. His ears rang as Merlin violently convulsed in his arms and thrashed as hard as he could.

Merlin’s strength faded as his adrenaline wore off. Abruptly he was forced on the bed, Arthur’s hand pushing his head down while the other was holding Merlin’s hand behind his back.

He harshly whispered to him

“Lay your head down Merlin, I won't let the boogeyman come.  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums.”

When Merlin woke up his body ached all over. He winced as a pain shot up his spine when he tried to sit up. 

‘Arthur probably took me to my room after I passed out. God why can’t I remember anything and why do I hurt all over?’ He thought to myself.

He tried to stand up before falling down in pain.

‘What the hell was that?!’ He lifts his shirt up.

He gasped out loud, “What the HELL?!?!” 

Hand shaped bruises littered his body. His once pale skin was now black and blue. He gently pushed up his sleeves before harshly ripping his hand away. His hand immediately covered his mouth while choking back a sob as he stared at the perfectly visible finger shape bruises around his wrist. He tried to use the special incantation Gaius taught him to heal his body, but as soon as he finished all of his energy was gone and he passed out once more. He woke up from someone shaking his arm and pain shot up making him abruptly sit up. Gwen was looking at him with concern, glancing at the now light yellow marks on his wrist. 

“How can I help you Gwen?”

“Um..Arthur was just looking for you. He asked me to see if you were still in your room. Which you obviously were...um...may I ask....are you ok?”

He owlishly blinked. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be??”

“Well....there appears to be what looks like bruises on your wrist? Should I go get Gaius to look at..” 

“NO!”

She stumbled back and let out a soft gasp.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to shout. Don’t get Gaius, I just fell while Arthur and I were on that hunting trip the other week. They’re just healing up thats all. No need to worry, but thank you though.” He gave her a big smile which she returned weakly.

“You’ll let us know if something happens right? We’re your friends Merlin. You don’t have to keep it to yourself.”

“I know Guinevere, and don’t worry about me. I’ll tell you if something happens. I promise. Um..could you tell his royal pratness that I will be there shortly?”

She smiles and nods before closing his door behind her. Merlin sighs and slowly gets dressed. Even though he healed himself it looked like it didn’t work all the way since the pain was still there. Slowly he makes his way to Arthur’s chambers being careful to not run into anyone and thing. Opening the doors he finds Arthur already dressed and eating.

“You’re dressed?!! And eating?!!”

“Yes MERlin...seeing as you didn’t come wake me up this morning I had to do it myself!”

“Well this just shows that I don’t have to do it all the time!!”

Arthur just gives him the “shut up” look. He cheekily smiles at him before waltzing over.

“So..” Arthur hesitantly asked. “How are you feeling since last night?”

“Well to be honest....I don’t actually remember...”

“Thank god..”

“What? Why? What happened?”

“Um..Well you kinda went bloody mad if I’m being honest here. I had to subdue you with a sleeping draft, but your magic was delaying the effects so I had to pin you on the bed to calm you down. Gwen said she saw the bruises on your wrist, sorry about that.”

“Oh..” he breathes out a sigh in relief, thanking the stars it wasn’t what he thought it was. Arthur wouldn’t harm him because he wanted to. “..well thank you..and you had to do what you had to do.”

“Your welcome. Now!” Clapping his hands together, “You and I are going on a hunt!”

Merlin groaned “Again? I hate hunting!”

Chuckling, Arthur strode out the door Merlin barely keeping up.

By the end of the day only Arthur and Merlin were left on the hunt. He let the other knights leave early since Arthur could take care of himself.

By the time night fell they had only caught two rabbits since Merlin was making so much noise and scared nearly all the small game away.

Arthur handed him a bowl of the stew he made. He gratefully accepted the bowl and dug in. Merlin made a face at the taste but ignored it since there weren’t any spices or anything in it so it was kind of bland and bitter. He watched Arthur fondly as he ate his dinner but quickly looked down when he caught the prince’s eyes.

 

“What?”

“Nothing...you just eat sloppily.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do! Do you know how many stains I have to scrub out of your clothes on a daily bases.” He laughed.

Arthur just shook his head and went back to eating his meal. After they were finished Merlin’s words were starting to slur together and his head was becoming groggy.

He tried to stand but immediately fell into Arthur’s arms.  Arthur led him to the fur pallet on the floor and laid him down. His fingers slide down Merlin’s sides, lightly grazing the skin underneath with his nails before reaching the bottom of his shirt.

Merlin looked at him in confusion. This couldn’t be happening to him, this couldn’t be the Arthur he knew, it just didn’t feel right. His thoughts where abruptly cut off when he felt his shirt being man handled off his body.

His nipples immediately hardened from the chill in the air and Arthur latched his mouth to one of them almost instantly. Merlin’s back arched in pleasure and a moan escaped his lips, but his eyes were wide with horror. 

‘No...Arthur wouldn’t do this...this.. this isn’t Arthur...this is a dream. I must still be passed out! This is a dre....’

 “Ahh!” He yelped in pleasure as Arthur bit and played with his hardened nipples.

Arthur’s mouth was on his, but he struggled to breathe when his tongue entered his mouth. Gagging he tried to push him off but found he couldn’t move his arms. He was paralyzed!! Merlin was trying to think but it all went blank when his dick twitched from the cold wind. He gazed up at Arthur who was throwing his pants away. He then started to unbuckle his own belt and slide off his pants to uncover a throbbing dick. Merlin’s breathing became erratic as he realized what was about to happen; tears streamed down his face only to be wiped away by Arthur. Once again Arthur was whispering in his ears.

“It’s ok Merlin. You’re safe with me...It’s ok. We need to keep this to ourselves ok?” Merlin didn't move. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hair and forced it back.

“I said ok??!! Don’t tell anyone about this ok? Pay no mind what other voices say. They don't care about you. Like I do....Like I do....Merlin....”

He released his hair only to just cradle him close, before forcing his dick inside Merlin’s mouth. He grabbed his hair once again and moved his head in a bobbing motion. Arthur couldn’t get enough of that wet hot sensation of Merlin’s mouth, the fact that he was gagging on his dick made it all the more sexy.

Merlin’s mouth automatically responded to the foreign thing and tried to open his mouth more. Suddenly Arthur was thrusting faster and degeper, hitting the back of his throat when hot liquid shot out and trickled down his throat. Merlin’s eyes widen in horror  as he choked on not only the royal dick but also the cum.

When Arthur pulled out Merlin immediately began to hack and cough out the stuff. Just before he had time to relax Arthur forced him to the ground.

“Merlin I love you...so much...I love you so much and I don’t want to share you with anyone. I want you all for myself.” 

Arthur forced his legs open and pushed his way into him and thrusted. A short scream left his throat as Arthur pounded into him rocking him back and forth. Arthur’s balls slapped hard against Merlin’s ass and every pound saline’s of pain up bus spine. He tried to fight him but Arthur grabbed both hands and pinned them to the ground leaving him helpless all while Arthur kept thrusting with each saying.

“Safe from pain.” grunt “and truth” squelch “and choice” shudder “ and other poison devils. See Merlin, they don't give a fuck about you like I do.. Just stay with me Merlin. Safe and ignorant...”

Blood and semen streamed from Merlin’s hole and pooled around his ass with each thrust. Merlin tried to use his magic to help with the pain but it wasn’t working...and Arthur was still claiming love to him. Or...what he thought were words of love.

“Go back to sleep love...Go back to sleep...” Arthur forces Merlin back to the ground 

“Lay your head down child, I won’t let him come... I won't let the boogeyman come.  
We’ll count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums so pay no mind to the rabble love, Pay no mind to the rabble. Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums.”

Arthur came inside Merlin at the same time that  Merlin came on Arthur’s hand. Both men gave a low moan as the tremors racked their body Arthur still riding the orgasm in Merlin, rolling his hips only for Arthur to get hard again. Arthur moaned at how Merlin was so tight against his erection that he flipped Merlin face down and ass up his arms barely able to support him. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips and started pounding him going deeper and deeper while gently leaving a trail of kisses down his spine. When Arthur felt like he wasn’t going in deeper he grabbed Merlin’s hair again, pulling on it and trying to make himself go deeper and deeper, while Merlin was crying out in pleasure and pain. A couple of minutes doing that Arthur and Merlin could feel the climax building up before both boys were yelling out in pleasure and Arthur coming inside Merlin. Once again Arthur kept rolling his hips trying to ride the orgasm before collapsing onto Merlin. Arthur decided spoon him and leaving his dick inside in case he wanted more.

Merlin waited until Arthur’s breathing was steady before he let himself go. Tears and snot flowed off his chin while he tried to heal himself but his magic wasn’t coming to him. It was like it was dormant....but he’s never felt so weak before. Something wasn’t right....but he couldn’t tell anymore and it seemed like...only Arthur cared for him. No one else did, like the only reason they were friends was because of Arthur....they only hung out with him because he’s the prince’s servant. No...that didn’t sound right...but it did...he decided he couldn’t tell anyone because Arthur was right. They didn’t give a fuck about him. Only Arthur did because he truly loved him. Merlin nodded with that thought and promptly fell asleep.  
When they got back to the castle Merlin would frequent Arthur’s chambers at night and started to avoid Morgana and Gwen’s concerned/questioning stares. He even started to not talk to Gaius! Just Arthur and no one else.  But every time he visited Arthur’s chambers he would always come out more frail and bruised with Arthur’s words echoing in his mind and soul.

“I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons. I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason. I'll be the one to protect you from  
your enemies and your choices son. One and the same I must isolate you. Isolate and save you from yourself”

He knew now what Arthur was doing. He had found a way to keep him safe. Keep his magic safe. He found a way to get rid of the burden on Merlin’s soul. Soon, when his magic is gone, he can be with Arthur and not worry about Uther killing him for sorcery. He can be by Arthur’s side always, protecting him, loving him since no one else really truly does. He smiles to himself as he puts on clothes over his frail body. He used a little of his magic to make him look normal, but it costed a lot of energy, luckily Arthur had a little something to give him to help with that. By the last night of the week Merlin was so weak he could barely walk to Arthur’s chamber. Merlin was also having a hard time sleeping, always waking up with new bruises and pain, but Arthur said he had something to help him sleep. He had to use his magic to help with the pain.  When Merlin entered the chamber Arthur already had the goblet of wine ready for him. He took it eagerly and downed it, waiting for the affects to take ahold of him. Arthur moved him to the bed and laid him down gently. He closed his eyes as his mind went numb and blank.

Arthur marveled at his servant. He successfully isolated him from his friends and family. He knew this was for the best, having magic was such a burden on Merlin’s shoulders and he wanted to help. Thanks to the potion that witch in the forest brewed he could take it all away. She told him how to administer it and what the effects would be, but he figured he could gain all that weight back after the magic was gone. Merlin was definitely losing a lot of weight, but thanks to what was left of his magic he was able to fool everyone, thankfully though he didn’t look too bad in Arthur’s eyes. He drank in the thin frame getting aroused from just looking like the other nights before. Wetting his lips, Arthur reached down and palmed the front of Merlin’s trousers. When he felt it thicken Arthur immediately started untying them quickly discarding it. Making sure Merlin couldn’t comprehend what was happening Arthur quickly took him in his mouth. He was trying to wrap his tongue around the base of Merlin’s cock, but it was a bit too big. He switched to using his teeth instead, lightly grazing up the length before lapping up the discharge. Arthur moved his mouth to the tight hole, using his tongue to prod and tease it by swirling his tongue around. He opened his cheeks for better access pushing his tongue in and out; Merlin was unconsciously squirming with the foreign touch. Thinking it was enough Arthur lined himself up slowly moving his own dick up and down the hole a couple of times before plunging it in. Merlin’s body arched in pain, only the whites of his eyes showing and his mouth agape with a strangled scream caught in his throat. Arthur waited for him to relax before moving once more.   
The bed was squeaking as Arthur pounded into his servant. His beautiful fragile burdened servant. Arthur felt joy in his heart at the thought of helping his Merlin with the burden he was forced to bare. His hands gripping the frail hips leaving another bruise over the old ones and grunting, Arthur used the semen blood mixture as a lubricant to go deeper inside the poor boy.

Merlin was unwittingly mewling and crying from the pain and pleasure he was feeling while Arthur was grunting and panting, keeping his thoughts to himself. He and Merlin were having celebration sex! Merlin was finally free of his burden...the magic that bound him to the pyre was finally gone! Arthur had administered the last of the potion and decided to reward them both for doing great justice in the world. And with that thought Arthur finally came inside of Merlin, growling from the feeling of Merlin’s walls contracting against his dick with an orgasm.

Arthur slowly pulled out and turned to get dressed. When he went to clean up Merlin he stopped short in horror. Merlin was convulsing on the bed and foaming at the mouth. He rushed to the bed trying to hold him down but he wouldn’t stop. Horrified Arthur quickly dressed him as best he could and snuck out of the castle. He knew he couldn't go to Gaius because Arthur knew Gaius would tell his father about Merlin and his magic. No he couldn’t do that to Merlin. It would break his heart if Gaius betrayed him...no...he had to go back to the witch that gave him the potion. She knew what to do! She could brew another potion to help Merlin get better and everything could be the same again!

Arthur rushed back to the old witch in the hut trying not to jostle Merlin too much. He banged on the door crying out her name.

“Nimue! Nimue please help me! He’s dying!!!”

She opened the door to the prince and servant in a heap on the ground. Peering at them both she ushered them in with a hidden smirk. 

“Did you give him the potion like i said?”

“Yes, of course! He drank it everyday this week. What’s going to happen to him? Can you fix him?”

“Yes of course I can my boy. Not to worry dear, your servant will be good as new!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I don’t know what I would have done without him...I....I don’t think I could live without him...”

“Well now you won’t have to. Here, go sit by him and keep him company. This will take a bit.”

Arthur sat next to Merlin, who was lying on the table deathly pale. Arthur held Merlin’s hand with his tears creating a puddle on the floor.

“Please...please, please be alright. Don’t leave me here alone....I need you Merlin..I love you.”

“Y...you clot p..p..pole w..who....says.s.s I..I’m going anywhere?”

“Merlin?! Oh god Merlin my love are you ok?!” Arthur frantically caressed Merlin’s face and cradled his head in his hands.

“M’fine....n’vr bttr....” Merlin’s voice was getting more distant by the second.

“Merlin you need to stay with me ok??”

“Arth’r c’mere...I got s’thin to tell you...”  
Arthur quickly nodded and leaned closer to his Merlin.

“chan fhaod ach lann a th 'ann an teine na dragoir cron a dhèanamh ort” 

Merlin’s eyes blazed molten gold as the last of his magic, his life force, his everything was given to Arthur. He gave one last smile before he was gone.

What was left of the magic holding him together finally disappeared showing what he really looked like. All of his ribs poked through his lose tunic and his limbs had no muscle at all. He was a living skeleton! suddenly Arthur could finally see what he had done.

“Merlin?...Merlin?!?!....MeRLIN!!!!! OH GOD NO! MERLIN!! WHAT HAVE I DONE! OH MY GOD MERLIN! sob I’m sorry....I’m so sorry my love...I’m so sorry....I’m sorry...I’m” Arthur kept mumbling sorries and sobbing into Merlin’s tunic before he quieted down. 

He rose from the corpse’s side decided to tell the witch that the boy died before stopping short at a haunting tune.

“Swaying to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drum  
The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming  
Keep your head down go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son” The old witch then turned into a young woman in a red dress, Arthur recognizing her immediately.

“YOU!!!....argh” He fell to the floor in a heap before glaring at the true Nimue.”

“Now now, none of that. I don’t need you killing me before my plan goes into effect. But I do have to thank you for getting rid of my biggest threat! How did you like my drink I gave you when we first met? It’s my special blend of different herbs and a pinch of black magic. It give you the ability to twist the mind of the person who ingests it, which I gladly took advantage of!” smiling cruelly she picked up another potion and snatched his head to be leveled with hers.  
“Now...drink this....and you’ll never remember me or Merlin again.” She forced his mouth open and rammed the bottle down his throat making sure he drank the potion. The last thing he heard was her whisper.

“Go back to sleep” 

 

The End

 

 

 

Epilogue

It had been months since anyone remember who Merlin even was, thanks to Nimue’s water enchantment, but it was on the eve of the Great Purge that the spell broke on Arthur. It wasn’t until that night when he had a dream about a blue eyed boy with magic who bantered and shared hot kisses with that made Arthur bolt up in sweat. Tears welled in his eyes and a hand pressed over his mouth to muffle his screams and cries. What had he done? He killed the man he loved all because he tried to get rid of the one thing that made Merlin Merlin. Arthur had made up his mind that night about what to do next. Tossing the covers from him he swiftly made his way to his desk. Pulling a drawer he grabbed the white handled blade and got back in bed. propping himself up he rolled up his sleeves and gently pressed the blade to his wrist. He Hesitated at first, but when he thought about what he had done he harshly ripping it across the skin. Blood bubbled at the wound then flowed down onto the covers. Wincing at the pain he did it again and again until there were multiple cuts along his arm and wrist. Arthur was breathing heavily about losing control with the cutting but soon settled against the pillows feeling the blood leave his body. A couple of seconds passed by when the darkness finally took ahold of him and he closed his eyes for the last time.

 

The next morning Arthur roused from his slumber, blearily blinking his eyes open he looked around his room. Confusion spread throughout his body glancing down at his miraculously healed arm and the blood stained knife and sheets. He picked up the knife again and sliced his arm only for his body to glow a gold hue and the slit heal instantly. Frantic he sliced his arm over and over again and like the first time, his arm glowed a golden hue and the woulds healed instantly. Then, horror fills his soul and mind as he remembers the last spell that Merlin had said.

 

 


End file.
